The Prince of Tennis Christmas Carols
by YumeYana and Reeza
Summary: Aozu, Caps and Bins, PullTab and Can... what if a few others formed a group of their own and performed their own version of some Christmas songs? What would happen? TRACK FIVE UP!
1. Track Zero: The New Band

**Authors' Notes:** For the first time, we will publish a work that we both made. Please forgive us for the overflow of insanity and we hope that in this time of crisis, we may bring a smile on your faces.

**Disclaimers:** Tennis no Oujisama belongs to the wonderful and marvelously talented Konomi-sama. All the songs that will be used belong to their respective owners.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Prince of Tennis Christmas Carols**

**Prologue: The New Band**

It was one of those days when you were caught by the sudden snowfall and you didn't dress warmly enough. One of those days when Akutsu Jin hated since he had so much to do inside his mother's diner. He could easily go out but he was currently stuck inside since it was too cold out and that pissed him even more.

He could very much stop whatever he was doing and just stare at all the job to be done. They were not his anyway.

But…

"Akutsu-sempai! Could you turn up the heater? It's still very cold, desu."

He very much wanted to glare at the boy but when he looked at those eyes, it reminded him so much of…

He didn't need a reminder of… that. It would get him more pissed than he already was.

"Whatever," he muttered, adjusting the heater. "That ok?"

Dan beamed at him and the older one wished he never turned around. "Domo, desu!"

"Jin, a couple of people are having their Christmas party here later so get moving!"

Akutsu decided it was the worst day ever.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yagyuu didn't hate the winter, he despised it.

He didn't like the way the cold weather frosted his glasses. And that explained everything. Period.

That's why he preferred staying inside his house and curling up in his bed. Warm bed.

But when Yukimura had turned those wonderful eyes to every team member and requested that they join the Christmas party that someone was giving, he couldn't say 'no'.

Heck, even Sanada couldn't. But that was another case altogether.

He sighed. Yet, the worse thing was, he was chosen, out of all those people, to represent Rikkai. For what, he did not know.

And, even if he would never admit it, it scared him.

He entered the shop and sighed once again. He just hoped that whatever he was about to represent, it wasn't embarrassing.

"Hoi! I, unlike you, know how to conserve my stamina!"

"Ha! Preserving stamina, you say? Just ask Yuushi just how I can preserve my stamina!"

"Please, let us all be organized."

"I'm glad Davide isn't here to add his unwanted opinions."

"Why couldn't I ever say 'no' to Mizuki-san?"

"These people are so noisy, it's ruining my hair."

Yagyuu scanned the crowd before him and recognized them. Seigaku's Kikumaru and Hyotei's Mukahi were arguing about who could preserve more energy when needed. Fudomine's Tachibana was trying to pacify them. Near the counter were Rokkaku's Kurobane, St. Rudolph's Fuji and Jyosei Shounan's Wakato. Oh, and not to mention a glaring and ready to explode Akutsu from Yamabuki.

"Ah, Yagyuu-san is here too desu! We can start now desu!"

Everything stopped and everyone's attention turned towards the Rikkai doubles player then at the small freshman.

"Taichi," Akutsu started with a voice that made most of the people present shiver. "What do you mean we can start now?"

The boy smiled at him as if his sempai wasn't using a very scary voice. "The coaches from the different schools decided to hold a Christmas party with all of the teams. Then the coaches picked one from every team to represent them."

"Represent them in what, nyah?" asked Kikumaru as he clung on Dan. Really, the boy looked like Ochibi, he thought.

"To sing a couple of Christmas carols."

Everyone turned around and saw the Ryuzaki-sensei, Sakaki-kantoku, Oji, Banji and Hanamura-sensei. The Hyotei coach looked like he was the one leading the bunch.

"Kantoku? What do you mean by sing?" Mukahi inquired, not wanting to jump into conclusions. Well, because the conclusions made him squirm.

Hanamura giggled as if there was something cute. Everyone squirmed.

"Every party would not be complete without a band," she said as if it was so obvious. "And as Dan-kun said, we picked one from each team to represent their school in the band."

There was silence for the first time since the bunch arrived. Seconds ticked by slowly before Tachibana, the first one to let everything sink in, reacted.

"You mean, we're singing for the party later?"

"Yes, Tachibana-kun," confirmed Ryuzaki.

Yuuta hung his head. This was the result of being a willing victim! This was the result from liking manipulative people!

"I think this would be fun," said Wakato, running his hand through his hair. "What? Aren't you proud that you're representing your team?"

"Well, if you put it that way, it would really be fun," Mukahi said thoughtfully. It was a way to show that second rate acrobatic player that he was the best! "Up to the challenge, Kikumaru? Or are you chicken?"

The redhead put up a v-sign. "Hoi! Kikumaru-sama is not a chicken!"

True, Kurobane thought. Kikumaru looked more like a cat.

Seeing that most were already agreeing, Yuuta turned to the coaches. "So what will we sing?"

Banji handed them a couple of song sheets.

"Nyah but these are all old songs!"

"Yeah. Boring old songs," agreed Wakato.

Mukahi grabbed a pen. "Let's revise them!"

"We need a name!"

Wakato, Kikumaru, Mukahi, Tachibana, Yuuta, Yagyuu and Kurobane gathered around the table and each gave their own ideas on how to make the song more interesting. The coaches smiled. It was good to see the rivals help each other to make the Christmas party a success.

Perhaps, Oji thought, the Christmas spirit still lived.

Akutsu snorted. What stupidity! He was glad he wasn't part of it.

"Eh?! Akutsu-sempai, why aren't you helping them desu?"

The senior raised an eyebrow. "And why would I be helping them?"

"Because you're Yamabuki's representative desu!"

The scribbling stopped. Comments were held in mid-air. Heads turned their direction. They were waiting for the bomb to explode.

"**WHAT?!**"

-Tsuzuku-


	2. Track One: Jackal, the darkskinned playe...

**The Prince of Tennis Christmas Carols**

**Track One: Jackal, the dark-skinned player**

Every member of the regulars team of each school's tennis club was there. Some privileged non-regulars were there too, due to some soft spots in their buchou's and coach's hearts.

Most of the lights were dimmed, only the Christmas lights that decorated the diner were the ones who lighted the place. The coaches left their teams and only Akutsu's mother and her assistants were around.

Fuji glanced around hoping to spot his brother in the crowd.

"Looking for someone, gorgeous?"

The tensai turned around and grinned. "Found it already so why should I be looking for it?"

The other chuckled. "Are you pertaining to me or to Tezuka?"

"Sae, I am proud that you are my apprentice," he said, laughing as he laced an arm around his childhood friend. "I must congratulate you in making the stoic buchou react."

Tezuka raised an eyebrow but said nothing. He knew that the moment he reacted, he would be treading in their carefully laid traps.

"Oh loosen up, Tezuka," Saeki said, taking a seat beside the duo. "Here, drink some punch. It's a party so enjoy."

"You didn't spike that by any chance, right?"

A sly smile escaped the Rokkaku fukubuchou's lips. "Saa…"

Earth eyes narrowed. "Stop being Fuji."

"Uwah! Fuji-kun is here! You were right, Atobe!"

"Of course. Ore-sama is never wrong, Jiroh," Atobe said, flipping his hair. "Mind if we sit with you?"

Tezuka's eyes were even more narrowed than they were a few seconds ago. "You're singles two player is already glued to Fuji."

It was Tezuka's way of saying that he couldn't do anything. And that he was jealous. And this amused the tensai and his protégée to no end.

But before anyone could react any further, a spotlight opened, revealing their hosts for that night.

"Konbanwa desu! Dan Taichi desu!"

He wished he had his cap. He would kill his Momo-sempai later. "Echizen Ryoma desu. Konbanwa."

"We are your hosts tonight desu! And we would like to welcome all of you to this party desu!"

Everyone clapped.

"Tonight," Echizen said as the applause died down. "We will have a couple of performances by Shakes and Frappes…"

"That's even worse than what Momoshiro gave his new move," commented Shishido from somewhere in the crowd.

"I heard that, moron!"

"Fsshhh…"

"Ii data…"

"Who will render us their own version of our old Christmas songs," continued the freshman regular of Seigaku.

"So without further ado, we present Shakes and Frappes desu!"

Marui munched on his third cake. "Does he always need to day 'desu'?"

More than twenty pairs of eyes widened when the said group entered all dressed in Santa costumes. No one could utter a word. Not even the ever mumbling Shinji or the very proud Aniki who wordlessly fished his camera and began clicking away.

**Mukahi**: "You know Bunta and Tezuka and Saeki and Mizuki;

"Keigo, Kajimoto, Shinji and Kiyosumi

**Yagyuu**: "But do you recall the most famous player of all?"

Niou smirked. _God. Yagyuu looked damn sexy in that get-up._

**Yuuta**: "Jackal, the dark skinned player

"Had a very shiny head

"And if you ever saw him, you would even say it glows

**Tachibana**: "All of the other players

"Used to laugh and call him names"

**Eiji**: Can't see you, Jackal!

**Mukahi**: It's dark!

**Wakato**: Smile, Jackal-san!

**Akutsu**: "They never let poor Jackal

"Join in any tennis games."

For Kawamura, it was a miracle that Akutsu was there. But more than a miracle was his childhood friend was singing in front of all them. In a Santa costume.

**Wakato**: "Then one foggy tennis game, Yukimura came to say:

**Eiji**: "Jackal with your head so bright,

"Won't you guide my team tonight?"

**Kurobane**: "Then all the players loved him

"As they shouted out with glee…

**All**: "Jackal, the dark-skinned player,

"You just brought us **VICTORY**!"

Kirihara glanced at his sempai and smirked. He decided that Jackal's red face was even better that seeing Yanagi blush. After all, not Yanagi's entire head turned red.

-Tsuzuku-


	3. Track Two: The Twelve Days of Christmas

**Author's Notes:** Thank you for the reviews! And now we present yet another installment. Have you figured the pairings yet? Don't be too sure. A crack might suddenly jump out! Oh and if anyone wants to suggest a Christmas song, you're welcome to do so. Now, onto the fic!

**Standard Disclaimers Apply.** Yes. As much as we would want to wake up with these people beside us, that would just be in our dreams.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Prince of Tennis Christmas Carols**

**Track Two: The Twelve Days of Christmas**

Akutsu had enough. He was not going to sing another song. Not another damn one.

"Hoi! Akutsu nyah! Where are you going?"

He flinched as the acrobatic player – well one of them – decided to sling an arm around him. This… cat, person, whatever… was going to get it.

"You wouldn't want that wonderful smile on Taka-san's face to fade into a frown, don't you nyah?"

He gritted his teeth and saw in the corner of his eyes, he saw his childhood friend new the bar, smiling. Damn.

"I don't know what the next song is."

Kikumaru smiled triumphantly. "I have a copy. You can have it while we sing, nyah. Just don't let Taka-san down, okies?"

Did he mention how much he hated that day?

The Seigaku doubles player grinned at the helpless boy then turned to Wakato, signaling him to announce the next song.

"Did you like the first song, minna? I bet you did! So make way for our next song, The Twelve Days of Christmas S and F version!"

**All**: On the twelfth day of Christmas, Konomi gave to us…

**Akutsu**: Twelve Saekis bathing

The Rokkaku fukubuchou raised an eyebrow. Fuji smirked.

"Saa… now that's some sight to see."

**Tachibana**: Eleven Kiyosumis bouncing

"Tell me, Muromachi, do I bounce?"

Said Yamabuki player tried his best not to laugh.

**Wakato**: Ten Kajimotos bending

Two eyes met from across the room. The Jyosei Shounan buchou smirked. Wakato licked his lips.

Seductively.

**Kurobane**: Nine Kamios dancing

"Tell me, did Tachibana-san really help writing this? If so, how did he know that Akira loved dancing? And nine Kamios… one is definitely enough. Doesn't Tachibana-san know that? He's our buchou after…"

"Shinji, shut up."

**Yuuta**: Eight Mizukis flirting

The younger Fuji fought the urge to bang his head on the floor. One Mizuki flirting was enough… to have eight of them would mean the Apocalypse.

Somewhere in the room a sound was heard.

"Nfu..."

**Eiji**: Seven Akayas snoring

_But Akaya doesn't snore. He actually…_

Yanagi blushed. Things like those weren't supposed to be in his mind right now. He might…

"Feeling a little hot, Yanagi-sempai?"

Could he glare with his eyes closed?

**Mukahi**: Six Yuushis stripping… Yum…

And it was possible, Oshitari knew, Mukahi would ask for more than that.

**All**: Five purring Ryomas

"But Ryoma purrs only when…"

"Takeshi, if you want to reach home alive, shut the hell up!" the freshman said, voice dripping with venom.

**Yagyuu**: Four moaning Tezukas

"Hmm… does Tezuka really moan, Fuji?" asked a particularly teasing and sparkly eyed Saeki.

"Saa… would you want to find out for yourself, Sae?"

**Eiji, Akutsu,  
****Kurobane, Yuuta**: Three French-kissin' Fujis

"Now that is what I want to try too. Is that on the menu as well?" Saeki snickered, then stopped when he saw his other companion's reaction.

"Getting too many images in your mind, Tezuka?"

Saeki, the buchou knew, was not helping at all.

**Mukahi, Tachibana,  
****Wakato, Yagyuu**: Two Sanadas whipping.

"Never knew you had a whip, Genichiroh," Yukimura commented, a rare sly smile on his lips.

There was a deep red blush on the fukubuchou's cheeks.

"I was planning to use it later."

"Sou…"

**All**: **And a Keigo atop of Ji--roh--!**

There was silence.

Everyone waited for Atobe's reaction.

Three…

Two…

One…

Zero…

"But of course. Ore-sama will never be uke."

And Fuji could just chuckle. Atobe was still Atobe. Even if there was already something tainting his cheeks.

-Tsuzuku-


	4. Track Three: I saw Tezuka kissin'

**Author's Notes:** This is for you, Heiko. I hope you love it. And to our reviewer who requested it. Any more requests?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Prince of Tennis Christmas Carols**

**Track Three: I saw Tezuka kissin'…**

Kikumaru grabbed the mike, not even waiting for all the applause and cat-calls to die down.

"This next song is dedicated to my one and only buchou, Tezuka Kunimitsu! No laps, okay, buchou?"

**Eiji, Yagyuu**: I saw Tezuka kissin' someone…

Underneath the mistletoe last night

**Tachibana**: He didn't see me creep, to the courts to have a peek.

"Oh, so it was on the courts ahn, Tezuka?"

**Akutsu**: He taught that I was tucked up with Takashi fast asleep--- **WHAT THE FUCK?!**

"Ii data, Taka-san. I never knew you shared something with Yamabuki's Akutsu."

"Fsshhh…"

**Mukahi, Yuuta**: Oh I saw Tezuka cuddle someone

Underneath those glaring spotlights

**Kurobane, Wakato**: Oh what a laugh it would have been

If everyone had only seen…

**All**: **Tezuka kissing SHINJI last night!**

**Eiji**: I saw it buchou. I did.

Saeki and Fuji's arms were around a very flushed stoic buchou. Saeki was grinning like a mad scientist, wiping away imaginary tears. Fuji was grinning widely too.

"I didn't know you had it in you, Tezuka! I'm so proud!" the tensai exclaimed, tightening his arms around the buchou.

Across the room, somewhere in the darkness, the ever mumbling Shinji was silent, mouth open.

Kamio stared at him, emotions in a jam. "But how, Shinji? When? Why? How could you do this to me, Shinji? Shinji, talk to me! SHINJI!"

This, Ishida thought, was the result of hanging too much around with Shinji.

-Tsuzuku-


	5. Interlude One: Okaeri Nasai

**Authors' Notes:** We want to thank all the people who have reviewed. We are so happy that you love what's happening. And we hope that you will like the next ones.

**Disclaimers:** Still belongs to Konomi-sama, who will have another very Happy Christmas because of the still rising popularity of his anime.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Prince of Tennis Christmas Carols**

**Interlude: Okaeri Nasai**

Fuji Yuuta was never the type to be nervous about anything. Sure, he always had blushing-reflexes but that was because he was embarrassed. Embarrassed and not nervous.

But this was something he was nervous about.

He glanced at his band mates. Kikumaru grinned at him encouragingly.

He gulped. Oh well. It wasn't as if would do this again tomorrow or next year, right? He'd better get it over and done with.

He grabbed the mike, hoping that he wasn't trembling. He hated showing any signs of weakness.

"We decided to take a break from embarrassing people, as Tachibana-san would put it." He smiled sheepishly. "So while my band mates take a breather, I would like to call on my teammate, Kisarazu Atsushi-san."

Yanagisawa blinked. Was his partner going to sing?

"Thank you, Kisarazu-san," Yuuta acknowledged as he gestured towards the adjacent seat in front of the other mike. "Eiji-san called him earlier to ask him to do this with me. I want to thank him for saying 'yes'."

"Anytime, Yuuta."

Fuji smiled. It was good to know that his brother was making friends.

"So the next song will be a duet by both of us. We hope you like it," the younger Fuji said, sitting on his own chair. The notes started to fill the air.

**Yuuta: **I'll be home for Christmas  
You can count on me  
Please have snow  
And raspberry pies  
And presents 'neath the cactus

The tensai's eyes softened. He had not been expecting to hear that song from Yuuta.

A small smile graced Saeki's lips. It was good to see that the brothers were getting along even if it was only for Christmas. He knew it was taking Yuuta a lot of effort singing that. But hide as he may, the fukubuchou knew that deep down inside, that southpaw loved his Aniki to the bone.

**Atsushi:** Christmas Eve will find me  
Where the tennis balls gleam  
I'll be home for Christmas  
If only in your dreams

Ryoh shook his head, a smile threatening to slip on his lips.

If there was one thing Atsushi wasn't good at, it was expressing utmost and deep care for his family and friends. But here was his little brother now, singing about one thing that Ryoh wanted for Christmas…

His brother at home.

**Yuuta:** We'll be spending tonight  
Together as long as you like

**Atsushi:** With every bounce of the tennis balls  
We'll be playing all night

**Both:** And although we know  
That this is only till daylight  
I'll be with you this Christmas  
If only for tonight

The crowd was silent. Some were wiping tears that escaped their eyes, some were just smiling softly. Some were trying not to let emotions get the better of them, some were just casually sipping their drinks. And yet, none were like Fuji and Ryoh…

Who felt all the love from that one song. Who smiled softly at their brothers. Who couldn't find words, their vocabulary failing them. Who let their tears flow, not minding that there were other people in the room.

For Yuuta and Atsushi were correct. It was only momentary, a fleeting moment held in the palm of their hands to be placed in their hearts forever.

Yes. If only for tonight.

-Tsuzuku-


	6. Track Four: Guess who's coming to town?

**Authors' Notes:** We're back to humoring people! We worked hard for this and we hope you like it! Thanks to our wonderful reviewers!

**Disclaimers:** Belongs to the wonderful Konomi-sama. Song isn't ours as well. Only the revised one is ours.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Prince of Tennis Christmas Carols**

**Track Four: Guess who's coming to town?**

"After that heartwarming performance by Yuuta-kun, we are back to humor you," said Mukahi, looking all refreshed.

Kurobane grinned. "So give it up for our next song, Guess who's coming for Christmas!"

**Wakato:** You'd better watch out  
You'd better not die

**Eiji:** You'd better not die  
We're telling you why…

**All:** Mizuki is coming to town!

Fuji groaned. Of all the people in the entire universe, why him?

"Nfu."

**Tachibana:** He's making a list  
And twirling his hair twice

Saeki snickered. Yuuta was squirming. He glanced at the tensai near him and he laughed. Yes. More squirming. Come to think about it, not even Atobe and Tezuka looked like they appreciated the thought flashing in their mind.

"Nfu."

**Kurobane:** He's gonna find out who's naughty  
And who's got spice

**All:** Mizuki is coming to town!

**Mukahi:** He sees you when you're sleeping  
And knows who you've been sleeping with

"Choutaroh? What's wrong? You're red."

"B-B-Betsuni, Shishido-san."

The dash specialist wanted to laugh at the blush on Ohtori's face. Just too cute and too obvious.

**Yagyuu:** He knows if you are good or bad  
So be good, be very good in bed!

"Nfu." Naturally, Mizuki thought. He was skilled in such things; therefore he deserved skilled partners, too.

**Yuuta:** You'd better be hot  
You'd better be sly

_Nfu. Yes, Yuuta-kun. I think you already pass the qualifications. _His eyes scanned the room, grinning at the sight around him. _Though this room is too full of qualified… participants. Nfu._

**Akutsu:** You'd better be able to come  
We're telling you why…

"Fsshhh…"

"Kaidoh, why did you fall?"

"Fsshhh… Just lost my balance, Inui-sempai."

"Oh? Interesting."

**All:** Mizuki is coming…  
Mizuki is coming…  
Mizuki is coming…  
… to town!

They waited for an outstanding applause. Well, Eiji did not expect one from Fuji for one. But they didn't expect only one person applauding.

Mizuki.

"Ara? Where's everyone?" asked Tachibana. The place was deserted save for the band and Mizuki.

Wakato, Mukahi, Eiji and Yagyuu snickered but said nothing. Well, the thought scared the hell out of people didn't it? They were geniuses.

Yuuta shrugged. He would've done what the others have, if only he wasn't on stage. The thought of Mizuki knowing everything was indeed very scary.

Even scarier than Inui knowing everything. Or Fuji.

He paused. _No, scratch that. Nothing or no one is scarier than Aniki._

"Nfu."

-Tsuzuku-


	7. Track Five: Bouncy old who?

**Authors' Notes:** Thank you for your reviews! You have made us so very happy! We hope we'll get your unending support in the future! (Yana starts typing with a Santa hat on her head)

**Disclaimer:** Tennis no Oujisama and the songs remixed do mot belong to us.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Prince of Tennis Christmas Carols**

**Track Five: Bouncy old… who?!**

"Now that we have everyone back," said a sweat-dropping Tachibana. "We will now proceed to our next song… Jolly Old St. Nicholas – Remix!"

The opening notes of the song hit the speakers. Ishida stared at his captain. Seriously, he was considering that ole dot-in-the-head (no one knows he had nicknamed Tachibana like that and he didn't want him to know) was captured by aliens and this one was a mere clone.

**Yuuta:** Bouncy old Kiyosumi  
Lean your ear this way

"First I'm bouncy, now I'm old!" Sengoku turned to his companions. "Tell me, _do I look old_?!"

**Tachibana:** Don't you tell a single soul  
What we're gonna say

Yup, Ishida thought. Captured by aliens.

**Mukahi:** Someone's getting laid soon  
Now you dear old man

"_Do I look old?!_"

**Akutsu:** We'll whisper who it is to you  
We'll tell you all we can

_Whisper?_ Echizen thought, emptying his ninth can of Ponta. How could they whisper while singing?

**Kurobane:** When the clock strikes twelve  
And everyone's fast asleep

**Eiji:** To their room you'll creep  
Recording while you peep

"Now I'm a _hentai?!_ Decide will you?!"

Minami snickered. Who would've thought that his usually laid back and easy going fukubuchou would be affected by a song?

**Wakato:** All the clothes you will find  
Scattered on the floor

Kiriyama was a little red in the face. "Wakato-san should stop singing such…"

"Perverted lyrics?" offered Kouhei who was grinning ear to ear, obviously amused.

"Aa…"

**Yagyuu:** Careful not to make a noise  
Or you'll burn in Mordor(1)

The Fudomine bunch blinked. _Mordor?_ They all thought. _That means Tachibana-san was also writing the lyrics…_

Sakurai shook his head. _Ishida was right. Captured and brain washed by aliens but Tachibana-san's love for LOTR never waned._

**Akutsu, Mukahi,  
****Tachibana:** Muromachi wants a copy

And so does the Jimmies

The Yamabuki buchou raised an eyebrow. How did he get dragged in to this?

**Eiji, Wakato  
****Yuuta:** And for Kita and Nitobe

You should have a recopy!

**Yagyuu, Kurobane:** And now you're all curious  
Just like Taichi

"Boku desu?"

**All:** But you never thought that Akutsu Jin just got laid  
By Kawamura Takashi!

Complete silence followed the fading notes. The other members of the band were inching away from a flaming and enraged Akutsu. The bomb was ticking, waiting to explode.

Three…

Two…

One…

Zero…

"**WHAT THE FUCKING HELL WAS THAT?! WHAT THE FUCK WAS EVERYONE DOING, POKING AT MY DAMN PRIVATE LIFE?! WHO WROTE THAT DAMNED PART?! HE IS GOING TO FUCKING BURN IN HELL WHEN I GET THROUGH WITH HIM!**"

As for Kawamura…

Tezuka, who had been sitting nearest to the burning boy, turned around.

"Fuji, water please. Kawamura is down."

Saeki chuckled despite the situation. Tezuka sounded like a doctor and cop combined. He turned his attention to the ruckus on the stage. Everything was getting really interesting.

_I wonder what they will cook up for Rokkaku…_

"Saeki, get me a fan, stat!"

He was right. "Hai, Tezuka-sensei."

And Tezuka glared.

-Tsuzuku-

Oh, some notes: (1) Mordor is the mountain in LOTR which can burn the ring, blah blah…; (2) Sorry for the language. It's just we think that's how Akutsu would react.


End file.
